


Follow You

by nyehfuck



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyehfuck/pseuds/nyehfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's no one beside you<br/>When your soul embarks<br/>Then I'll follow you into the dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You

Wash wished he had been closer.

 

 

He wished he could have grabbed that same knife, still covered in Tucker's blood, and plunge it into Felix's chest.

 

 

He wished he hadn't been distracted by Tucker slowly falling to the ground. As Locus stabbed him, he prayed to god that Tucker lived, even if Wash himself didn't.

 

 

Even as Locus pulled his knife out and Wash fell to the ground.

 

Even as the blood flowed heavily out of him.

 

Even as he crawled slowly over to the Aqua armour.

 

Even as he saw the emptiness in Tucker's eyes after pulling his helmet off. Wash pulls his own helmet off and presses their foreheads together.

 

He holds Tucker's body close to himself as he bleeds out slowly and it all goes dark. 

 

 

\--

 

He lays unconscious in the darkness for hours. When he wakes up, he sits up and looks around for something, anything in the darkness. He gets up and starts walking in a random direction. Soon, he sees a form emerge from the darkness. He stops and squints at it before running full speed at it and engulfing it in a bone-crushing hug.

 

"Whoa there, Wash. I know I'm dead and I dont need to breath but I would still like to," Tucker wheezed. He loosened his hold and stepped back. 

 

"I missed you."


End file.
